The Youngest Hunter
by Viper's Little Devil
Summary: Kylie Winchester was a normal teenager with a single mom. After a demon attack killed her mother, she grew up fast and learned to defend herself against the creatures of the night. Now five years later, she runs into the Winchester brothers, finding out one of them is her father. Will it be too late? (Cas X OC) Story is better than summary


**First Actual Supernatural Fanfiction. As Much as I want.. I only own Kylie Winchester**

* * *

It had been like this for a few years now. Finding demons and ghosts, getting rid of them. She had to learn from the best, since her mother had died from an attack from the supernatural. Having to defend herself from the creatures that bump in the night, Kylie Winchester had to grow up fast that day. It was tough for a teenager to go through when she was just entering her high school years. Now five years later, the twenty year old was on her own, working a case. Most hunters heard her last name and gave her a weird look, asking her if she knew two brothers. She always wondered why they asked, and why her mother gave her the last name.

A loud blare from a car horn pulled her from her thoughts, causing her to look in her rearview at the car behind her and laugh. Some jerk on his way to a boring office job was flipping her off as she drove ahead. She looked over to the brown leather journal in the seat next to her. It had shown up one day, and she never questioned it. She wasn't one to question anything after she did the required tests on it. A motel sign caught her eye, reading that there were a few vacancies. Just what she needed, as this was the town who had people being found dead with their hearts ripped out and missing. Typical werewolf case. Piece of case for her. She brushed her sandy brown hair out of her green eyes, pulling into the parking lot. Turning the car off, she sighed, looking at the motel.

"Well, Mom. Wish me luck and keep me safe." She said, like she always did at the start of every case. She got out of the car, going up to the desk. After getting the room key, she got her laptop, salt, and her antipossession charm and took them to her room. She salted the entrance and window panes, smiling softly as she placed the salt down on the table. Opening the laptop, she clicked open her internet browser, trying to piece together what the victims had in common. So far it was just the same high school, but since it was a small town, it was nothing to go on. She growled, realizing she had forgotten her weapons bag. She sighed, cursing herself for being so stupid. She went down to her car, getting the bag out of the trunk.

"So you're the new Winchester in the business…" She heard a deep sickening voice say from behind her. She turned around, facing an unfamiliar male who was eyeing her up and down.

"Depends on who's asking." She said, curious about the brothers she had heard so much about. "Hunter, or something else?" She asked him, her hand going to her hidden salt gun. The male chuckled, his eyes going black as he stepped forward to her. He raised his hand, touching her hair with a sickening grin on his face. Thinking fast, she pushed him back from her.

"Answer me!" She said, looking at the demon in front of her who just smirked at her.

"Oh would you like to know? Everyone's heard about the youngest female hunter. You'd be quite the catch for the King of Hell. Don't even know who your father is." He said, watching Kylie raise the gun. "Oh I hit a nerve? A little girl in a grown up's game. Mummy's dead, and you're out for revenge."

"You know who killed her?" She said through the grit of her teeth. "Tell me and I just might spare your life. I'm on a damn case right now." The demon just laughed, not taking her seriously.

"The temperment of a Winchester right there. You're on everyone's radar right now, girlie. Everyone's wanting to get a piece of the new hunter who managed to live past five years. You've made quite a few enemies during your short run-" Kylie shot the demon, the man chuckling. "That only smarted young lady. Just like your father…" The young hunter smirked.

"Wait in three… two… one!" She said, watching the demon yell out in pain. "Holy water bullets, bastard. Send a message for me. Not while I'm on a case." She said, walking up to her room after she picked up her bag. Now that she knew she was on watch lists, she had to be more careful. One thing she was curious about. The demon seemed to know who her father was. Was he alive after all? She sighed, laying on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she said a quiet prayer for the angels above to look after her. She knew it would never work, but it was worth a try every night. She looked down at the necklace she always wore. Her mother had given it to her, saying it had been her father's. She rested her head on the pillow, knowing that the case was going to take so much out of her the next day. She drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**Review please! It'll make the updates come faster.**


End file.
